Many of the reported risks and hazards identified for hemodialysis are associated with water quality, including pyrogenic contamination. The typical patient on dialysis is exposed to between 30 and 40 times the amount of water to which a member of the general population is exposed. Thus, the quality of hemodialysis water is obviously very important. Current practices in hemodialysis systems does not guaranty pyrogen-free water. Several drawbacks exist in the use of available procedures to achieve pyrogen-free water: (i) addition of chemicals, which have to be monitored and destroyed before the water contacts the dialysis membrane. Otherwise, the chemicals come in contact with the patients blood; (ii) formation of toxic by-products from the reaction with the disinfectant: (iii) no on-line supply of pyrogen-free water (i.e., batch-mode operation), and (iv) cost. This project pursues the development of an efficient, fast, and cost-effective reactor to supply pyrogen-free water on-line in hemodialysis systems. The disinfecting agents are hydroxyl radicals, one of the strongest oxidants, which are produced in situ, and consumed inside the reactor. The aim of this Phase I is to evaluate the technical feasibility of a noval device for on-line production of pyrogen-free water. During the Phase II, an automatic system will be developed and integrated in hemodialysis systems. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Pyrogen-free water is required in all hemodialysis systems. In addition, large quantities of pyrogen-free water are used by the medical industry such as in intravenous infusion fluids, fluids for infection and for irrigation in operating rooms. Also, sterile water is needed in the hydroponics industry.